J'en suis sûr
by Naftali
Summary: Après la saison 3. Jane et Lisbon semblent s'être disputés mais qu'en est-il vraiment (ah ah suspens suspens) ? Honnêtement je me creuse la tête pour trouver une autre phrase d'accroche mais j'ai tout donné dans la première. One shot court. Pas de violence ou de vulgarité. Peut-etre un risque de s'étouffer avec la guimauve (décline toutes responsabilité devant un tribunal).


Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ouah ça fait vraiment trois plombes que j'ai rien posté (plutôt deux en fait). J'en avais pas spécialement envie mais je voulais rigoler toute à l'heure alors j'ai décidé de relire ma seule et unique fiction publiée. Quitte à paraitre narcissique je me suis rarement autant fendu la poire. Relire les trucs qu'on a écrit quand on était plus jeune c'est , du coup j'ai voulu tenter d'en lire d'autre et ai vidé tous mes papiers. Je suis tombée sur celle-là, qui à la réflexion me plaît pas mal, c'est pas un chef d'œuvre mais bon. Elle se situe apres la saison 3 . Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Grace Van Pelt se faisait du souci pour ses collègues. En effet, elle était sûre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lisbon venait de parler avec Jane, dans la cuisine. C'était après qu'elle avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement. Elle semblait comme…ailleurs. Le consultant aussi avait l'air préoccupé. La jeune rousse était déterminée à savoir ce qu'il s'était passée.

« Je suis allée parler à Jane, il n'a rien voulut savoir il m'a juste dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

- Laisse tomber Grace, il a sûrement encore fait une bêtise.

- Cho, elle a raison, c'est étrange, Lisbon se met pas dans cet état d'habitude ! Et quand bien même, Jane chercherait à se faire excuser par tous les moyens…»

L'asiatique eut un coup d'œil pour la jeune rousse et jeta un regard interdit à Rigsby, le genre : « on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu dis ça ». Non sans soupirer, l'agent Cho recommença à taper son rapport.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'aide des deux hommes, Van Pelt prit les choses en main et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dame où Lisbon s'était précipitée il y a plusieurs minutes. Elle trouva sa supérieure accoudée au lavabo, les yeux dans le vide.

« Tout va bien patron ?

- J'ai embrassé Jane. »

Visiblement, la brune attendait une réaction mais Van Pelt resta sans voix. Elle était contente que cet événement soit enfin arrivé, Lisbon et Jane étaient faits pour etre ensemble c'était évident, néanmoins elle ne pensait pas que cela leur produirait un choc pareil.

« Je…enfin on s'est disputé, encore Red John, je lui ai dit que je refusais qu'il prenne de tels risques, qu'il se devait de penser aux gens pour qui il compte un tant soit peu et je sais pas pourquoi je me suis jetée sur lui.

- Et après ?

Elle fit mine de porter sa main au front pour réfléchir afin d'essuyer les dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues. La jeune enquêtrice le remarqua mais n'en redit rien, ne voulant pas rendre son patron plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était sans doute déjà.

- Après on s'est regardé je me suis excusée au moins trente fois, il semblait pétrifié. Ensuite je suis retournée dans mon bureau. Et je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, ajouta-t-elle en se sentant tout à coup pathétiquement faible, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Vous avez fini le rapport sur l'affaire Hanson ?

L'agent Teresa Lisbon, le professionnalisme même incarné.

- J'y retourne.

- Très bien.

Lisbon allait sortir des toilettes mais Van Pelt la rattrapa.

- Patron

- Oui ?

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, il reviendra.

- Alors, du nouveau ? demanda Rigsby à la jeune rousse qui s'assit devant son ordinateur.

- Non.

* * *

Cette conversation semblait surréaliste, même 5 heures plus tard, un pot de crème glacée dans une main, la télécommande tv dans l'autre, Lisbon se demandait si elle avait vraiment eu lieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se confier comme ça ? En tant que chef de l'equipe ce n'est pas un comportement qu'elle devait avoir. Mais après tout, Van Pelt est une de ses rares amies. En temps normal elle se serait confiée à Jane. Jane.. Non, la veritable question c'etait pourquoi diable m'avait-elle embrassé ? C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à sa porte. C'était inhabituel qu'on la dérange si tard alors elle prit son arme, au cas où et ouvrit.

Jane. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le seuil de la porte et pénétra chez sa patronne sans attendre qu'elle l'y ai invité. « Bah, se dit Lisbon, au moins il a frappé… »

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Jane particulièrement mais contre elle même. Malheureusement pour lui, il était la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait se défouler à l'instant.

- Je prendrais bien du thé merci.

Il se fichait d'elle ? Lisbon prit sur elle-même pour ne pas lui lancer un « j'ai un flingue et je sais m'en servir » et elle s'activa à lui préparer sa boisson (Dieu sait pourquoi elle avait une boîte de thé chez elle…) et un café, elle sentait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.

Dans un silence de mort, ils commencèrent à boire. Au bout d'un moment qui semblait une éternité, Jane leva enfin les yeux et se décida à parler.

- Je…je crois que…

Longue inspiration.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous.

Silence.

- Ah, vous « croyez » ?

- Heu oui…je pense, j'imagine, je suppose, je présume... si vous préférez.

- Jane…je…je ne vous force pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai embrassé que vous…Attendez…Vous ne dîtes pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non. Attendez…vous ne dîtes pas que ça vous fait plaisir pour me faire plaisir ?

Il prit un air suspicieux et Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et rangea leur tasse. La colère avait quitté son visage et'sa voix avait pris un ton léger si brusquement que Jane fut un peu déboussolé.Cette femme lui faisait perdre le nord*. Le consultant jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et pensa que c'était le moment pour lui de partir, il ne se sentait pas d'aller plus loin ce soir, de plus il était tard, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos. Mais à peine eut-il mis la main sur la poignée que Lisbon lui agrippa le bras.

- Jane ?

- Mmmh ?

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous enfuir comme ça ? Restez.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. En vérité il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle eut parlé tant le murmure était inaudible. Cependant, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils se couchèrent sur les couvertures, toujours main dans la main. Dans la pénombre, Jane vit le regard de Lisbon qui avait les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que moi aussi, je suis un tout petit peu amoureuse de vous.

- Un tout petit peu ?

- Oui.

- Menteuse.

- Vous avez raison, je mens, je ne ressens absolument rien pour mon horrible consultant, répondit-elle sur un air de défis.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez suppliée de rester alors ?

- Vos yeux sont assortis à ma couette.

Jane pris un air faussement choqué et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il se jeta sur Lisbon et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme pour lui voler son souffle. Il avait oublié ses bonnes résolutions, il avait oublié qu'il était tard, qu'il était fatigué, tout ce qui l'importait c'était l'embrasser.

- D'accord, finit-elle par céder sous ses baisés peut-être…peut-être que je vous aime bien.

- C'est déjà mieux qu'un tout petit peu, répondit-il en s'attaquant à son cou.»

* * *

Un cri sortit Jane de son sommeil. Vraiment, les gens n'ont aucun respect dans cette prison. Deux mois qu'il était enfermé ici, deux mois qu'il rêvait de Lisbon. Il aurait tellement aimé le lui dire en face…mais elle refusait de le voir. C'est pour ça que, quand le gardien lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite, il pensa à Cho. Le seul qui passait encore. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

- Lisbon.

Lorsqu'il vit son visage marqué par les cernes et la fatigue, il faillit se donner des gifles. Il lui avait fait si mal en tuant cet homme, il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais regretter ne le sortira sans doute pas d'affaire, cette fois alors il lui dit la seule chose qui, à ses yeux, avait un sens.

- Lisbon, je ne crois plus, j'en suis certain.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi parlez-vous Jane ? Je…je ne comprends pas. Vous parlez de Red John ? C'était lui ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait ces derniers mois. Mais j'en suis sûr maintenant, je vous aime.

Fin

* * *

Je ne sais pas d'où est sorti cette fin degoulinante, je devais être vraiment désespérée ce jour là XD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a fait passer un moment sympa. Si j'arrive à remettre la main sur une autre (et que je ne reçois pas des tonnes de menaces allant contre cette idée) je la posterais

* = désolée pour cette tentative de vanne scandaleuse, sur le coup ça m'avait paru drôle sans doute. Le plus déprimant dans l'histoire c'est qu'en relisant ça m'a fait marrer.


End file.
